Le placard du deuxième étage
by Idril Palanen
Summary: James Potter n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au deuxième, ni même passer devant ce placard de malheur... Ecrit à cause du générateur de fanfiction. Albus Dumbledore X James Potter. Rating M !


_**Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens ce soir vers vous après avoir découvert le fameux générateur de fanfiction Bang-bang cul-cul de Dupond-et-Dupont. Du coup, je m'excuse par avance du couple choisi qui a donc était décidé par les dés et on peut dire qu'ils ne m'auront pas facilité la tâche jusqu'au bout ! Enfin bon, l'expérience était tout de même très chouette à faire malgré et je compte bien retirer les dés pour un prochain OS et j'espère vraiment que cette fois, je tirerais deux personnages plus compatibles parce que là ,j'ai vraiment peur même de vos réactions ! Du coup sur ce, place à la lecture !**_

* * *

Le chef des maraudeurs se pavanait une fois de plus dans les couloirs lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement tirer dans un placard du deuxième étage. Il s'apprêtait à insulter celui qui s'était permit un tel affront quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait du célèbre directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

« -Professeur ? commença-t-il surprit, mais que… »

Il fut brusquement coupé par une paire de lèvres toutes fripées et put voir le regard inquiet du professeur se tourner vers la porte du meuble à ce moment là. James comprit aussitôt que le plus grand magicien de tout les temps tentait en vérité d'échapper à il ne savait qui et qu'il voulait simplement qu'il se taise. Ok, pensa James, en attendant, il aurait pu simplement poser se main sur sa bouche au lieu de ses lèvres car la, il embrassait un type qui pouvait être son grand-père et s'était franchement dégueulasse. En plus, il avait l'impression de tromper Lily, même s'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble… Quoique, il pourrait toujours se venter plus tard auprès de Sirius d'avoir embrasser le plus célèbre sorcier de leur époque et ça pouvait toujours lui servir d'expérience pour lorsqu'il se décidera enfin à embrasser le femme de ses rêves… Dès la semaine prochaine songea-t-il alors qu'il sentait avec surprise la langue du plus âgé se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. ''Ok, le mec, il veut carrément me rouler un patin… il a quoi, soixante piges ? Qui connaissait vraiment l'âge d'Albus Dumbledore de toute façon ?'' James n'ut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que déjà, sa langue jouait avec celle du directeur. Qui aurait crut qu'il allait se taper le sorcier le plus puissant du pays aujourd'hui dans un placard et que ce dernier embrassait en fait comme un dieu malgré son âge avancé ? Celui-ci recula légèrement sa bouche après une danse endiablée entre leur muscle humide. Les joues rouges, leurs respirations saccadées, ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, l'un comme l'autre, totalement indécis par apport à la situation. Au moins, l'élève avait l'occasion de voir pour la première fois une expression perplexe sur le visage de son professeur.

« -Mon étudiant préféré, finit par sourire le vieillard en plaçant ses mains de parts et d'autres de sa tête. J'ai embrassé le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Désormais, entre nous, ce sera ''Mon petit lapin rose en sucre'' d'accord ?

-Heu… Pardon ? s'étonna l'apprenti en le regardant avec des gros yeux.

-Mon petit lapin rose en sucre, répéta le proviseur en lui caressant la joue, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça serait de faire l'amour avec un élève… »

Sentant que la situation lui échappait complètement et que son idole semblait vraiment être devenu fou pour de bon, James amorça un mouvement pour sortir du placard mais son geste lui permit seulement de se retrouver lèvre contre lèvre une fois de plus avec son directeur et avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter la moindre échappatoire, il sentit à nouveau la langue du vieux dans sa bouche en le plaquant d'avantage contre le bois du mobilier. Albus entreprit de déchiqueter chaque bouton de la chemise de son élève en profitant de sa surprise pour l'enlever avec empressement. Bien plus grand que l'adolescent et son dos commençant à courbaturer sérieusement, il plaça sa cuise entre son entrejambe pour pouvoir le surélever à une hauteur plus confortable pour lui. James se réveilla de sa stupeur en sentant ses jambes écarter et quelque chose qui compressait son sexe. Il tenta de se relever plusieurs fois mais ses vas-et-viens excitèrent d'avantage son corps et celui de l'adulte qui ne cesser de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche depuis tout à l'heure. Torse nu, il sentait les mains du proviseur malaxer ses tétons un instant avant de les descendre plus bas pour ouvrir son jean et à ce moment là, l'étudiant manqua sérieusement de l'air. Il voulut s'écarter pour respirer mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de glisser le long de la cuisse de son partenaire jusqu'à arriver bassin contre bassin. C'est là qu'il sentit l'énorme érection que tentait de dissimuler le plus âgé. Manquant sérieusement d'air, il recommença ses vas-et-viens en beaucoup plus rapide pour faire comprendre à son professeur l'état d'urgence. Il était en train de suffoquer dangereusement quand Dumbledore fini par comprendre le message. Il se sépara pour laisser James reprendre son souffle, la tête de ce dernier, roulant en arrière, son aspiration saccadé. Trop prit dans son besoin de respirer, il ne remarqua même pas quand Albus défit son pantalon avec ses dents laissant entrevoir à sa grande surprise sa propre érection ! Il réagissait aux attouchements de son directeur, en âge d'être son grand-père ! Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de ses propres émotions, il se mordit furieusement les lèvres quand il sentit le bras de son partenaire frôler son membre pour laisser apparaitre à son tour son sexe. Potter resta bouche bé en découvrant le monstre. Il ne pensait pas cette partie de l'anatomie de son enseignant si conséquente, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais réfléchit bien sûr mais… Il ne put empêcher un frisson d'appréhension lui traverser l'échine, chose que remarqua le vieillard qui lâcha un petit ricanement qui ne lui plut pas spécialement.

« -Mon petit scarabée d'amour, ne put-il s'empêcher de se moquer, je vous ferais remarquer que c'est la première fois pour moi que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Soyez heureux d'ailleurs que je réagisse à vos attouchements car sinon, soyez en sûr que je vous aurez poursuivi en justice pour viole.

-Mais mon petit lapin rose en sucre, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais continué si vous vous étiez réellement débattu ? Bien sûr que non et puis je connais votre caractère. Si j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais certainement pas agis ainsi. Mon comportement vous est exclusivement réservé. »

Avec un simple sortilège, Albus contrôla le son corps de son élève en le faisant léviter jusqu'à ce que son sexe se retrouve au niveau de sa bouche et sans plus attendre, il le prit entre ses lèvres, enroulant sa langue autour en faisant couiner James. Aussitôt, le directeur lui lança un sortilège pour le faire taire et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. L'élève comprit en instant la manœuvre et lança un regard noir à son amant qui continuait de le pomper sans ménagement. L'adolescent repartit dans ses cris silencieux, ses cheveux se plaquant contre son coup. Son corps allant et venant dans la bouche du plus vieux à l'aide d'un simple sort. Dumbledore s'essaya contre le bois du placard, gardant entre ses lèvres le muscle de son élève qui pulsait joyeusement et sans aucun contrôle. Tout en continuant de le sucer, le célèbre sorcier pénétra un doigt à l'intérieure de son étudiant et le vit la tête en arrière crier silencieusement de douleur. Sans y prendre compte, il avança un deuxième doigt, le faisant tortiller son corps pars l'inconfort ressentit. Les trais tirés par la violence de l'acte se détendirent brusquement pour laisser place au plaisir quand Albus toucha sa prostate pour la première fois. En voyant la différence de son attitude, l'adulte s'empressa de recommencer à tâter cet endroit encore et encore. James ne pouvant pas parler, il jouit sans prévenir sur le visage du proviseur. Essoufflé, il retomba le long des jambes de son partenaire qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'en remettre pour s'enfoncer directement en lui, le refaisant partir dans ses ébats.

« -Tu es si étroit mon lapin, marmonna Albus qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas jouir dans l'immédiat. »

James se surprit lui-même à bouger son corps de son propre chef contre celui de son mentor. Ce fut le signal pour le directeur de ce mettre en action. D'un simple coup de hanche, son sexe, bien plus développé que l'entrée étroite de son élève, il parvient à toucher directement le point G. Le corps du septième année était tremblant de plaisir. Son esprit était partit loin très loin de la réalité. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, se contentant de suivre les vas-et-viens de son professeur qui lui murmurait des choses salaces, le rendant encore plus fébrile. Il n'était à présent plus qu'un corps vide d'esprit qui se faisait sauter par son directeur dans un placard. En revanche, quand Albus explosa sa semence à travers son intimité, ce fut l'image d'une Lily nue qui s'imposa à lui et qui le fit jouir juste après dans la main de son enseignant. Essoufflé, transpirant, les deux hommes prirent le temps de se remettre tranquillement de leurs ébats. Quand enfin Dumbledore libéra le plus jeune de son sortilège, il lui posa LA question qui allait changer beaucoup de chose.

« -C'était comment ? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sous le regard inquiet des deux occupants et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait eu le temps de faire disparaître les preuves, le visage de Sirius Black apparut. Le meilleur ami de James resta bouche bée devant la scène qui se tenait à lui puis il éclata de rire devant la stupeur générale des deux personnes en face de lui.

« -Alors ça ! James je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mon pari au sérieux !

-Heu… quel pari ? demanda le proviseur d'un air intéressé.

-J'ai parié ce matin même avec James que celui des deux qui parviendrait le plus à surprendre l'autre par son choix de partenaire masculin pour sa première fois aurait le droit de faire sa déclaration à la fille qu'il aime en premier. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux ! En tout cas, j'approuve complètement, si vous voulez bien recommencer je vous promets de garder le secret ! Je…

-Lily ! s'exclama alors James en partant en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor. »

Dumbledore eu tout juste le temps de lancer un sortilège sur eux deux pour les nettoyer et remettre leurs vêtements qu'il était déjà loin. Sirius fit un bref signe de main à son supérieur et se dépêcha de suivre son meilleur ami, ne voulant en aucun cas rater la déclaration de James. En tout cas, le directeur lui, était prêt à recommencer quand ils voulaient !

* * *

 **S'enfuit élever des pingouins en Alaska...**


End file.
